The present invention pertains to an oral care implement, in particular, to a toothbrush with a cavitation system. Individuals exhibit many forms of poor oral health including tooth decay, periodontal diseases and bad breath (halitosis). Tooth decay and periodontal disease are typically caused by harmful bacteria within the mouth. When the harmful bacteria mixes with proteins present in saliva, a film of plaque is formed on the teeth and soft tissue. If the plaque is not removed, it can attack the teeth and create cavities. Additionally, the plaque will attack the soft tissue within the mouth and cause gum disease, the leading cause of tooth loss in adults. Many individuals, especially young children, do not regularly brush their teeth or perform interdental cleaning of their teeth. Such habits often can be attributed to the individual regarding tooth brushing as a mundane duty with few pleasurable aspects.